Minnielan/Trailer
Pocahontas part 12 Unusual Words/Colours of the wind JOHN SMITH It’s called a helmet. POCAHONTAS Helmet? JOHN SMITH So, what river is this? POCAHONTAS Quiyoughcohannock? JOHN SMITH You have most unusual names here. Chickahominy. Quiyough - Quiyoughcohannock? Pocahontas? POCAHONTAS You have the most unusual name, too. John Smith. JOHN SMITH Meeko out of his bag. Hey! Is this bottomless pit a friend of yours? POCAHONTAS Meeko! JOHN SMITH Well, how do you do, Meeko? It’s all right, it’s just a handsome. Here, let me help you. POCAHONTAS What’s happening? JOHN SMITH No, no, let me your hand first. It’s how we say hello. POCAHONTAS This is how we say hello. Wingapo. JOHN SMITH Wingapo. POCAHONTAS And how we say goodbye. Ana. JOHN SMITH I like hello better. charges at him. Yeah, I remember you. POCAHONTAS Flit just doesn’t like strangers. JOHN SMITH But I’m not a stranger anymore. Hmm, stubborn little fellow, isn’t he? POCAHONTAS Very stubborn. steals John’s compass. JOHN SMITH Hey! POCAHONTAS Meeko! Come back here! JOHN SMITH Don’t worry, he can’t hurt it. hits it against a rock. Hey, what are you doing?! POCAHONTAS Meeko bring that back! climbs up a tree. JOHN SMITH No, no, it’s all right. He can keep it. Call it a gift. POCAHONTAS What was that? JOHN SMITH My compass. POCAHONTAS Compass? JOHN SMITH It tells you how to find your way when you get lost. But it’s all right, I’ll get another one in London. POCAHONTAS London? Is that your village? JOHN SMITH Yes, it’s a very big village. POCAHONTAS What’s it like? JOHN SMITH Well, it’s got streets filled with carriages and bridges over the rivers and buildings as tall as trees. POCAHONTAS I’d like to see those things. JOHN SMITH You will. POCAHONTAS How? JOHN SMITH We’re going to build them here. We’ll show your people how to use this land properly. How to make the most of it. POCAHONTAS Make the most of it? JOHN SMITH Yes, we’ll build roads and decent houses and— POCAHONTAS Our houses are fine. JOHN SMITH You think that, only because you don’t know any better. starts to leave. Wait a minute, don’t take it that – attacks him. Hey, hey, wait! Wait, wait! There’s so much we can teach you. We’ve improved the lives of savages all over the world. POCAHONTAS Savages?! JOHN SMITH Uh, not that you’re a savage. POCAHONTAS Just my people. JOHN SMITH No, listen, that’s not what I meant. Let me explain— POCAHONTAS Let go! JOHN SMITH No, I’m not letting you leave. Look, don’t do this. ‘Savage’ is just a word. You know. A term for… people who are uncivilised. POCAHONTAS Like me. JOHN SMITH Well, when I say uncivilised, what I mean is – is… POCAHONTAS What you mean is, not like you. You think I’m an ignorant savage And you’ve been so many places, I guess it must be so But still I cannot see If the savage one is me How can there be so much that you don’t know? You don’t know You think you own whatever land you land on The earth is just a dead thing you can claim But I know every rock and tree and creature Has a life, has a spirit, has a name You think the only people who are people Are the people who look and think like you But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger You’ll learn things you never knew you never knew Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colours of the wind? Can you paint with all the colours of the wind? Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth Come roll in all the riches all around you And for once, never wonder what they’re worth The rainstorm and the river are my brothers The heron and the otter are my friends And we are all connected to each other In a circle, in a hoop that never ends How high does the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you’ll never know And you’ll never hear the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon For whether we are white or copper-skinned We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain We need to paint with all the colours of the wind You can own the earth and still All you’ll own is earth until You can paint with all the colours of the wind JOHN SMITH What is it? POCAHONTAS The drums. They mean trouble. I shouldn’t be here. JOHN SMITH I want to see you again. POCAHONTAS I can’t. JOHN SMITH Please, don’t leave. POCAHONTAS I’m sorry. I have to go.